<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oikawa’s 90 Day Fiancé by fairytails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011172">Oikawa’s 90 Day Fiancé</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytails/pseuds/fairytails'>fairytails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90 day fiance AU, Everyone Is Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, haikyuu au, iwa is oikawa’s 90 day fiancé, oikawa in the big city, please don’t bully me this is a joke, please tell me i’m funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytails/pseuds/fairytails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru needs love and money. Iwaizumi Hajime wants an American citizenship. Could I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oikawa’s 90 Day Fiancé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! This is my first Haikyuu fanfic, and I swear it’s a joke, so please laugh, and don’t take it too seriously lol. I just love Haikyuu and Oikawa gives me big reality tv energy (I love him for it). Anyway I hope you enjoy!!! If you want to, leave me your favourite quotes from 90 day fiancé and I’ll try to include them!<br/>-fairytails</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oikawa Tooru was lonely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since he had moved to America to pursue his dream of being a sunglasses model, he had not found a stable relationship lasting over 3 days. He couldn’t help but wonder whether his high maintenance personality, detachment issues and complete egocentrism scared people away before they could get to know him, but he quickly dismissed them. Clearly they just felt inferior to his talent, looks and irresistible charm. Plus there was that one time where he nearly punched an 11 year old in the park on a first date. It was a low moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regardless, he was looking for love. His friends had tried their best, they had even recently offered setting up a blind date. He wasn’t sure what the appeal of going on a date with a specifically blind person was exactly, but at this point he didn’t really care. As he pondered the logistics, he flopped onto the beanbag in front of his tv, held up with duct tape and carefully placed kitchen utensils. He was flipping through the basic cable pack he owned, when he came across the TLC channel, and an epiphany. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had always watched the show 90 day fiancé as a sort of comfort. If these hopeless wrecks could find love, why couldn’t he? But he had never actually considered applying. A quick google search brought him to the TLC casting website, where the words “90 DAY FIANCE—CASTING NEW COUPLES! </span>
  <span class="s1">We're looking for American men or women currently in the process of bringing over their international fiances on a K1 Visa. If you have a tale of international love, we want to hear from you! Please email <a href="mailto:k1showcasting@gmail.com">k1showcasting@gmail.com</a> for more information” filled his vision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had to be a sign from the universe. He had been recently trying to manifest a source of money and love, and here was a two in one deal. All he would have to do is allow a trashy television company to document his sad life, and he would get paid! If there was 2 things Tooru loved more than anything, it was money and being on camera. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he had to do to apply was find an international love. How hard could it be? He had never really looked outside of his vicinity in terms of dating, but a simple location change on his dating apps could fix that. Plus, he had the advantage of being from Japan originally, so he spoke the language. Sort of. He hadn’t spoken it in years, and he tended to have a rather short term memory. But it was his first language! He would be fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly navigated though his dating app folder, and changed his location to Sendai City, Japan in each and every one. Then, he sat back and waited for the matches to roll in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He refreshed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He refreshed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He exited the app and restarted his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just when he was about to get discouraged, a little notification appeared in his inbox.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Iwaizumi Hajime. 24. Likes entomology and monster movies</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hm. To be honest he wasn’t quite sure what most of that meant, but he was foreign and hot. The only 2 criteria he really had. He opened the chat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Hey</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">How boring. He needed to spice things up and quick, or he might lose interest in his only chance. So he sent his favourite selfie, with Iwaizumi’s face expertly photoshopped onto his family dog. That would show him that Tooru was funny </span> <em> <span class="s2">and </span> </em> <span class="s1">romantic. He captioned it, “me and my future husband B^)”, and hit send, satisfied. It took a while for Iwaizumi to respond, but to be fair Tooru was using third date material on his first conversation. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After what felt like at least 15 minutes, his phone lit up and dinged brightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">cute dog. i like it.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THAT’S what he chose to focus on?? Was he trying to insinuate that his face on a dog was the cutest part of the picture? Tooru could not let this slide. But before he could educate this poor simpleton on the genius of the angles and lighting used in the selfie, another message appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">the cute dog has a cute future husband too.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that was more like it. Finally someone who agrees with him! Although it was hitting him that maybe the comparison of a dog to his future husband was a bit strange, he moved past it due to his slightly flustered state. Could this be it?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tooru had no problem continuing the conversation from that point. He did end up educating Iwaizumi (for whom he had adopted the fond nickname of Iwa-chan. It was unclear what his thoughts on the pet name were) on the world of sunglasses, selfie taking, and the inner workings of the mind of Oikawa Tooru. Soon they were talking hourly, and for weeks on end. His friends were slightly concerned that he was being scammed, as they had never actually spoken over the phone or Skype. He knew that they were wrong, but to appease them, he asked Iwa to Skype him that very night. He agreed, and Tooru’s mind began racing with how to make it special. Then it hit him. He should propose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, they’d only been talking for about 2 months, but Tooru was sure he was in love. Plus, he hadn’t forgotten about his 90 day fiancé plan. On his way home from his photo shoot at the Sunglasses Hut that day, he bought a ring. He had heard that you were supposed to spend 2 months salary on a ring, but he didn’t even own a couch, let alone enough money saved to buy a fancy ring. So, he ended up in the mall, in a store called “Claire’s”. There was a lot of bows and sparkles, but also rings for like, $10! Once he was happy with his selection, he raced home to log onto his Skype account (after adequate freshening up, of course). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited with bated breath as the call loaded. It was with a sigh of relief that he regarded the face he had been staring at pictures of for so long. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“IWA-CHAN!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwa’s screen must have frozen, as his face did not light up with delight to see Tooru was in fact the man from his dating profile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tooru took a deep breath and launched into the speech he had been practicing in his head for the last hour or so. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Iwa-chan, even though I have only known you for like, 2 months or something, I knew from the moment you confused me with your weird science term that I still don’t get that I wanted to marry you. I would have proposed then and there if I didn’t think you’d get scared and leave me. It would be an honour if you would agree to move on from the title of my future husband, to my current husband. I mean technically you’d still be my future husband for a little bit but eventually you wouldn’t be. Anyway, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah ok.” Iwa replied nonchalantly. He must have been in shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!!!!” Tooru pumped his fist through the air. “Also on an unrelated note how would you feel about pretending we’re not engaged yet and going on a reality tv show that would follow our relationship over 90 days until our marriage, including bringing you over here? We’d be paid pretty well, and I mean, I’ve always wanted to be on tv”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwa must have finally processed his joy, because finally his eyes widened in excitement, and he nodded vigorously. “That sounds like a great idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!!!! You are the best, this is going to be great! I’ll email them tonight, and book your plane tickets!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a little more enthusing about the idea between the two men, Tooru ended the call and crafted an email explaining their situation, with a little bit of his famous Oikawa flair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tucked himself into bed, knowing he’d never be able to sleep with the excitement, wishing the next day would come already.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the sun peeked through his window Tooru sprang up and grabbed his phone, opening his email originally. He sifted through his emails. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tax scam, halloween store ad, tax scam, tax scam, fanfic update, tax scam... <a href="mailto:k1showcasting@gmail.com">mailto:k1showcasting@gmail.com</a>!!!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for your application..... we are pleased to inform you that you and your partner have been selected to participate in our next season of 90 day fiancé! Congratulations and expect communication from production soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tooru could cry. Some tears may have actually slipped through. This was all working out so perfectly. He messaged Iwa a screenshot of the email, along with a gif of a dancing ant. He always found he got the best reactions to gifs of bugs, strangely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Iwa responded immediately, with a gif of a snail who’s slime spelled out “happy”, and about 12 exclamation marks. That was about as enthusiastic as Tooru had ever seen Hajime. He smiled widely, and sent over the link to Iwa’s booked tickets to New York City JFK airport. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">can’t wait to see u :)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tooru shared the sentiment. He couldn’t wait to see what life with his 90 day fiancé would hold. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>